And So It Is
by Hipster Butterfree
Summary: "She felt her heart go aflutter as he walked closer to her. She could practically feel the tip of his toes, the warmth of his skin... For a brief second, she imagined herself with him, giggling, entwining fingers, feeling his cold toes against her, hearing the rustling of a sheet... She hated hormones." Angsty Teenage Romance, slightly AU. RebelShipping. Light Lemon.


Hello! I would like to present to you the Fanfiction that I am extremely proud of–And So It Is! This is loosely based off the song Blower's Daughter by Damien Rice (don't worry, this isn't a songfic). Look it up on Youtube, it isn't hard to find...

Warning; ahead, you'll find some rather angsty, disturbing situations, including mentions of a miscarriage and an abusive father (though Bianca's father isn't truly abusive, he is in this Fanfiction). There's also a light lemon and it's my first lemon...

Other warnings; if you squint, you might see SequelShipping and Juxtapozshipping.

Alright then, here we go!

_Septemeber 22, 2012 EDIT: Edited everywhere. Plot holes filled, situations have more detail, better choices of words. _

* * *

Touya could recall one day when they were young.

He was nine. He was rambunctious, unruly boy. He had multiple scars and scratches from climbing trees, wrestling... you know, doing boyish stuff. It was late one night, way past his bedtime. He woke up to a tapping. It sounded like something was hitting one of his windows... He slowly woke up and once he realized that the noise was still about, he decided to curiously look.

He rushed to the his window, pulling aside the curtains to look. Touya was never afraid of the dark, so there wasn't a single speck of light in his room. That made it slightly difficult to see outside. Despite the darkness, he could make out a familiar figure.

"Bianca...?" He was a bit stunned, but he quickly open his window.

"Touya! Let me come in, please!" she pleaded in a whispered voice that was just loud enough for him to hear. Obviously something was wrong...

Touya briefly thought for a while, trying to figure out how to get her in. Well, good thing was that his mother was a heavy sleeper. Touya closed the window after saying "I'll be down in a second."

Touya quickly, yet quietly, made his way down stairs. He creaked the door open slowly. Once it was open wide enough to walk through, he signaled for Bianca to come in. She tiptoed in, quite afraid of being caught. The two were able to make it upstairs and into his room. Once in, Touya shut the door silently. He had has his back turned to her, attempting to find his light switch. Once he turned on the light switch, he started to speak.

"Bianca, why are you coming over this..." he still spoke as he turned around to view her.

Her appearance shocked him out of his words. There was a gigantic, nasty looking bruise forming on her arm, along with blood coming from her nose.

"Bianca, what happened?!" he almost outburst before he realized his mother was asleep.

"My daddy... he hurt me badly." she sounded as if she was in a world of pain along with the a possible that fact that she was about to cry.

Touya frowned. He felt anger pulsing throughout his body, his blood—his very mind. He felt his fist involuntarily clutch his fist until his knuckles were purely white. Instead of yelling how angered he was or hitting something in his frustration, he went over and tightly hugged his best friend. He felt her shivering, which added more to his undying anger. He clasped onto her shirt, tightening the hug.

"I promise, Bianca... Whenever we're big and older, I'll beat him up for you." Touya never lied, so that was a promise he would keep true.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Touya." she cried quietly.

"I don't care. I care about you, Bianca." he tried to sound tough.

She didn't respond. She simply allowed him to drag her, by hand, over to his bed. "You need to sleep. I'll sleep on the floor, if you want me to." He politely offered.

She frowned and gave an oddly imploring look. "I'm scared, though..."

Innocently, Touya allowed himself to get in bed with her. After all, she was shivering all night... afraid of her own father. After they got into the bed, Bianca kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Touya."

* * *

_Seven Years Later..._

It was late at night, probably ten. The street lights were on and the roads were nearly abandoned. The only activity that was in the city was from the local amusement park along with the theater. Touya had walked of the Musical Theater; he had gone there with Bianca after she had asked for him to come with her.

He was changing his Archen, Zeph, out of a ridiculous costume the people at the Musical Theater had placed him in. The stubborn Pokemon refused to let the bow-tie from his neck go, however. He was in Touya's arms, enjoying a little snack. The Pokemon was getting too heavy to hold...

Touya had placed the Ancient Bird Pokemon on the sidewalk below once they had gotten out. "Geez, buddy! You're getting too..."

The Ancient Bird looked to the side. He suddenly became angered, baring his sharp teeth and preparing to pounce.

"What's going on...?" Touya looked up to see where Zeph was looking at.

Zeph was staring at an unfolding argument between Touya's best friend, who was standing right where she promised she'd be, and her father.

"Wait... How did her father get here?" Touya became angered. He started to remember all the days where she would sneak into his house simply because she wanted to get away from the monster. He didn't blame her. Now, all those years were building up—building his undying anger.

"I promise, Bianca... Whenever we're big and older, I'll beat him up for you." Touya remembered he promised that to her.

He watched as he tried to pull her along by her elbow. She was putting up a struggle against the man.

"Your mother told me that you'd made it all the way out here. She had kept it a secret from me until I overheard her on the phone with you the other day... Haven't you gone far enough?" He angrily snapped at his daughter.

"No! Dad, I can take of myself! My Pokemon are strong and—"

"Shut up, you pathetic excuse for a daughter! I'm surprised you made it all the way out here without getting beaten or mauled by a Pokemon. You have to understand, you're too clumsy and empty-headed to be a trainer. You'll never amount to anything!"

Touya had seen enough. "Get away from her!" Touya hollered, while dashing up to the man.

Once the abusive father saw Touya, he scoffed. "You're that friend of Bianca's... Tony, right?"

"It's Touya. How could you forget your daughter's—"

"-boyfriend's name wrong... You know, I don't really care about you, kid. But this girl is going home! I can't believe you ran away, you little, irresponsible bitch!"

Bianca seemed to be fighting back tears, with that same fear she had in her eyes that she had as a little girl. Something snapped in Touya. The same white knuckles appeared as they did across the years. He was sick of it. Zeph must had read Touya's mind. He loudly screeched, shocking the abusive father into letting Bianca go. Bianca quickly ran over to Touya, hiding behind him.

She was so afraid, she had her petite hands embraced onto Touya's jacket. He felt that shivering like he did all those years ago. It just sparked the anger further.

"You stop it! Stay away from Bianca! She can make her own choices! And don't you dare ever call her that!" Touya snapped, still heavily aware of Bianca's presence behind him.

Her father came close, but the Archen could obviously sustain some damage if he even attempted to get closer. He glared at Touya from afar.

"Well... then you better freakin' take care of that girl if you love her so much." With that, the man simply turned around and walked away.

As he walked away, Touya noticed that Bianca had slowly placed her arms around him. He felt her shivering against his back. Even Zeph nuzzled her leg, attempting to offer her comfort. But she was still there, shivering and face hidden. Touya saw her petite hands clutched onto his jacket below. He grabbed the soft hand that was shivering so hard.

She let her grip loosen a bit on his jacket as he turned around. His hands were clutching both of her shivering cold ones tightly. The girl looked up at her best friend with jade eyes about to overflow with tears. All Touya could see was all those years of hurt.

"_I care about you, Bianca." _He had said that to her so many years before.

"Bianca, I think you're a wonderful trainer. Your Pokemon adore you." Touya offered her comfort, revealing the truth to her.

She looked down, possibly looking at the Ancient Bird who was cuddling with her leg. All the years of her father verbal and psychical abuse was totaling up. It was the first time Touya noticed a kind of low self-esteem in her.

"I'm not a _wonderful_ trainer." she murmured, almost tearfully.

Yeah. Touya was sure if he ever saw that excuse of man called her father again, he would throw him off the Driftveil Drawbridge.

"Well, I think you are. You're father's opinion isn't worthy. Bianca, you're wonderful, amazing, talented, beautiful..."

Touya's eyes went wide at the last word. He guessed he was drifting off. _"Crap, did I just say that? Crap, crap, crap! She's going figure out that I..."_

His brown eyes settled upon a smile on her reddened face. His compliment made her smile! He felt proud of his slip up.

Hey, she truly was beautiful.

He walked closer to her, wrapping sturdy arms around her back. She shyly clasped onto his jacket, secretly enjoying the warmth and scent of nature and travels coming from him.

"_I care about you, Bianca."_

The quote from the little Touya echoed in his head, sticking in his heart.

"I... care about you, Bianca." he whispered to her, making her hug tighter onto him.

"_I'm scared, though..."_ The quote from little Bianca echoed in his mind then. It reminded him that she was still afraid, still shivering...

"I promise I will never let him hurt you ever again." he tried to get the echoing to stop, to finish, before he went truly crazy.

"_I care about you, Bianca."_

"I..."

"_... love you."_

Touya couldn't find anymore words, for his heart was sinking heavily.

He couldn't figure out why but this feeling made him grip onto Bianca tighter. He wanted her to feel safe—safer than she had ever been. He wanted to be the best friend for her, even if he had to sacrifice his dream of becoming Pokemon Champion to do so. He didn't care if she liked him back. All he wanted to do was protect her.

He wanted her to be a happy. That's why he grabbed her soft hand and held it tightly in his own. He started to pull her along to the amusement park.

"I know something that can make you happy."

She had absolutely no idea what he was up to, but he dragged her along. Zeph followed behind, staying beside Bianca, as they walked towards the amusement park. The night had made the crowd die down a bit. Most of the rides lacked lines, along the stalls that had game or sold food. Vibrant colors, like neon pink and electric green, brightened up the dark night, however.

Touya brought her to a Ferris wheel. There was no one else in line, so Touya simply pulled her into the cart. The cart had two seats but the two sat together. Zeph leaped onto Bianca's lap. She was slightly shocked at first, but then her hand that didn't hold Touya's reached out to pet the Ancient Bird. He quickly curled up and lied down, as if he were about to fall asleep.

It was amazing how something bound to be powerful and savage in the future was cuddly and practically was a lap Lillipup. Bianca squeezed Touya's hand tighter. She was beginning to feel a wave of tiredness rush over her. She placed her head on his shoulder, almost unable to keep her head up. True, she was enjoying the beautiful the Ferris wheel provided.

There was a wonderful lake, where the amusement park lights reflected upon. The peacefulness of it all—it was reminder of something rare in Bianca's life; happiness. Touya was able to give that.

He was right. This did make her happy. It stopped her shivering, after all. After they got off the Ferris wheel, Bianca stood on her tiptoes and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"T-Th... Thank you, Touya."

* * *

_Five Months Later..._

…

…

… he was leaving.

… God knows for how long.

He was packing stuff on Zeph, who was a large Archeops at that point. He preened his wing feathers as his trainer strapped a bag to his back. Touya had just battled the Unova champion and won. So he was off to bigger and better places... The once playful Zeph was now quiet and determined. Bianca didn't blame the poor Pokemon.

Touya and his team had been through so much in the past few months. They fought the legendary Reshiram and Zekrom, took down Team Plasma, and restored peace to Unova. Along with that, they went through plenty of training so they could face the Elite Four once more and beat the legendary Alder.

Bianca had noticed the scars all across the Ancient Bird's body. Whether or not she wanted to believe it, the Pokemon that was once cuddly and friendly had probably committed murder against another Pokemon.

Touya had become just as cold. All the seriousness of the past months had turned the once unruly, childish into a man. He was barely even seventeen, the boy...

… Bianca would miss him.

… The real Touya.

… Why? Why was he leaving?

"_I thought you said you promised to protect me."_ she wanted to scream at him.

His mother watched. Cheren watched. Professor Juniper watched. She watched, as they all stood in front of his house.

"Touya, where are you going—exactly...?" Professor Juniper asked, quite confused herself.

He finished strapping the bags onto Zeph. As he did, he answered her question with "Kanto."

Kanto. It was a lot like Unova—there were only around one-hundred, fifty species there. Over the years, more species started to appear, though. Scientists were saying that would happen in Unova soon, since the Team Plasma and releasing Pokemon thing. There were plenty of non-Unovan Pokemon in the wild then.

Touya started to say his goodbyes. He went to all people who had come to see him off. As he did, Bianca went up to the Archeops who honestly scared her. The beastly, feathery Pokemon had a frown upon his face. She could make out a fading scar that was on his sharp beak.

The normally fearful, brave beast gave wide eyes to the girl he used to jump all over when he was an Archen. He watched as she pulled out a black scarf. It was like the bow he wore as an Archen but had torn once he evolved. The jet black material was neatly woven and would be able to survive the long flight and stay in Kanto.

"I made this for you. I know how you loved the bow-tie of yours as an Archen... So I did my best to make something similar! Can I put it on you...?" she politely asked.

"_Archhe_." he nodded after he made the odd cry.

He watched as the girl who was dear to his trainer placed the scarf around his bulky neck. She did it all with a blank expression. She knew it would be a long time before she would see Touya and the beastly flying type. She thought she would give something of her own—in which the two could look back and remember her—never forgetting to come back.

She finished. As soon as she did, Zeph raised one wing up. Bianca flinched, thinking he was going to attack her...

Instead, he pulled her into a hug. A wave of relief washed over her, as she snuggled up to the warm fossil Pokemon.

"_Arrrrccc_!" he cried, sounding as if he were in pain.

Even he disagreed with his trainer's hotheaded, low thought-over actions. This beastly hug of his was enough to make Bianca smile.

"I'll miss you too..." she murmured as the Pokemon let her go.

Touya had visited with everyone. He allowed to Cheren to give him an awkward shoulder pat. Professor Juniper grabbed his shoulders, saying something Bianca couldn't hear. He allowed his mother to give a kiss and a hug.

You could tell the woman was about to cry. Then Touya came to Bianca. She backed away from his flying-type and gave all her attention to him. He took a deep breath. The seriousness across his face wanted to make Bianca cry.

"_I care about you, Bianca."_

Before she could say anything, he quickly spoke—practically blurring his words together. "Can you guys give and Bianca a few minutes... alone?"

"_Oh good God."_ Everything but bad things ran through Bianca's head.

Everyone hesitantly walked away. She could have sworn she heard Cheren whisper a good luck to her. Even Zeph gave some distance to allow the trainers to feel less awkward. And slowly, it was just them.

Just them.

"_Why couldn't it of ended up like this...?"_ she thought to herself.

Her felt her heart go aflutter as he walked closer to her. She could practically feel the tip of his toes, the warmth of his skin... For a brief second, she imagined herself with him, giggling, entwining fingers, feeling his cold toes against her, hearing the rustling of a sheet...

She hated hormones.

There was a light gust between the two, making her hair go crazily around. He sighed, as he took off his cap. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing yet again as he did.

"Bianca..." he said her name in the tone he used to use when he talked to her. Bold, yet with a touch of sweetness.

He placed his cap back on, taking another deep breath. "I need to tell you something."

She hated when someone said that. Anyone. Her mother, Cheren, and especially Touya. She felt her lip trembling. To prevent it from showing, she bit down hard; practically drawing blood.

Zeph stared at the two trainers from afar. He was smarter at that point—he had heard the trainer talk briefly about his frustrated feelings for his childhood friend. He didn't want to hurt her. He never did.

But he was so oblivious, because he was hurting her.

"Bianca..." he grabbed her petite hands, feeling how soft and smooth they were.

Another deep breath. Another heart beat.

"I... I love you."

An almost eerie breeze flew through the town. Bianca's eyes went wide in shock. Sadly, anger was quick to take over her. Her petite hands practically squeezed Touya's to the point of damaging something. Minutes ticked by. Yet, she didn't say anything.

"... No you don't." she murmured, barely loud enough for Touya to hear.

"... Wait, w-what...?" Touya almost sounded shy.

He felt Bianca's hand escape his as she put them to her side. She stepped closer to Touya, not in want of comfort or love, but pure anger.

"You're a liar, Touya! If-If you were really in love with me, you would stay here! With me! But... you're not..." her eyes began to be ridden with tears.

Touya didn't know how to respond. He knew he was hotheaded. He was selfish. He rarely thought of others. He had sworn to protect her, to love her, even if it meant giving up his dreams.

She was right. He did lie. He willingly admitted to himself he was a complete jerk for that.

And swiftly as she got mad, her eyes were swollen and drowning in tears. She cried, for what seemed to be the first time in front of Touya. Her shaky hands reached up to cover her eyes that was pouring with sultry tears. She could barely wipe away her tears since she was shaking so hard.

He reached out to touch one of her shaky hands, "B-Bianca—"

But she coldly slapped it away.

"Don't you dare give me that... that stupid... imploring talk of yours! It's not going to work this time, Touya. I... I hate you!"

It's amazing how fast a friendship can be broken.

Before he could reach out and grab her by the shoulders, she turned around and ran away.

Leaving him speechless and empty. He waited for her to come back and plant a kiss on his cheek. But she never came back.

… If only he had told her sooner...

…

…

… "Let's go, Zeph."

…

…

* * *

_Two Years Later..._

Bianca waited on the docks on the outskirts of Aspertia City. She stood with the capsule that contained the three starter Pokemon in her arms. She was waiting for two aspiring trainers who wanted a starter. Professor Juniper had sent her over after getting the request.

Bianca heard the tapping of wood. She turned to see a girl, not too younger than her. Bianca's heart stopped. The girl reminded her in every single aspect. A goofy, determined, hotheaded look. Clutched fist. Hope and strength.

Bianca gulped. "H-Hello! Isn't there a second..."

Before Bianca could finish, another new trainer came into picture. He was obviously acquainted, most likely already friends with the other trainer—because once he came onto the dock, he gave a smirk to the girl.

"I'm Mei and this is my best friend, Hugh!" She grabbed onto his elbow, pulling him close to herself. This earned a blush from the boy.

Even more of a reminder of the boy she once loved...

"I'm Bianca. It's nice to meet you! Alright, it's time to choose..."

She allowed the two trainers to pick whatever they wanted. The girl, Mei, choose Tepig. The same Pokemon Touya choose. Bianca had raised the Tepig given to Mei from birth and the thing was always like Touya's Tepig. Gentle and caring. Hugh choose Oshawott, much like Cheren.

The two thanked Bianca and started to set off. Mei waved goodbye to Bianca.

"Thank you, Bianca! We hope to see you again!" She said goodbye to the two, turning around as she did.

Bianca was reminded so much of Touya through that girl. Rambunctious, determined, adventurous... Suddenly, memories flashed throughout Bianca's mind...

"_I care about you, Bianca."_

"_I love you."_

Her chest felt heavy. She wanted to get out of there quickly. She didn't just want to. She needed to. She quickly pulled out the only Pokéball she had brought (other than the starters, of course); her Archeops. The Ancient Bird Pokemon was released in a stream of red light.

The giant bird screeched, making Bianca afraid that she might of frightened the locals. She calmed the female Archeops down by wrapping an arm around her beak and petting her rough head—something that always calmed her, ever since the Archeops was an Archen.

Bianca had received the Archeops shortly after Touya's departure. Professor Juniper had noted Bianca's liking for Touya's Zeph. So, the professor was able to receive a Plume Fossil and revive it. Bianca was upset at first because the Archen reminded her barely of the beastly Archeops Touya owned.

The female Archen was timid and no very curious. But on the first night she owned it, a thunderstorm was around Numeva town. The Archen, scared of thunder or electricity related things, automatically went to Bianca for comfort and safety. Flashbacks of the time on the Ferris wheel ran through Bianca's head.

Bianca normally didn't name her Pokemon. She gave nicknames, like Princey-Poo to her Serperior, or Munny to Musharna, even Candle to her Chandelure. But she named the female Archen Neon, remembering the neon lights on the Ferris wheel and the odd, enchanting beauty they created.

Despite Neon being nothing like Zeph, she grew fond of the Archen. She even made another scarf. This one was a baby pink, a color the Archen was oddly fond of. Bianca slowly began to take the Ancient Bird everywhere and sooner than later, it evolved. It was then able to fly her around, including to the place she was at that point.

"Shh, Neon." she tried to act calm so the Ancient Bird wouldn't pick up that she was upset.

Neon was smart. Similar to Zeph, she was quite clumsy and empty-headed As an Archeops, she became smart and was able to read her trainer's emotions better. So Bianca acted her best as she mounted the beastly Pokemon.

"Take us back home, girl." she command her Pokemon after fixing the Archeops' scarf.

The giant flying-type leaped onto the dock's edge and glided straight off the edge, her wings skimming the water. After getting some better tailwind, Neon was able to fly straight up. Neon was able to last a long time flying so she didn't mind. She flew swiftly and strongly as they crossed high over a sea.

Bianca held for her dear life onto the Pokemon's sturdy neck. After about a half hour of flying, she was able to spot Castelia Town. The place looked beautiful with the sunset in the background. Bianca, at first, hated the thought of using a Pokemon to fly around. But only after her first time, she fell in love with it. It helped clear her mind, anyway. About an hour into flying, it started to rain. Not a little drizzle kind of rain, but it swiftly became a pouring catastrophe.

Bianca had guess it was only a few more minutes of flight. She knew she needed to land soon, since Neon was a vulnerable rock-type. With the town in sight, the giant bird swooped down in desperation. She desired so much to get out of the rain. She landed in front of the lab. She stopped so short that Bianca almost flew off.

Bianca quickly got off and thanked Neon. She placed the Pokemon back into her Pokéball. Afterward, Bianca ran into the lab and quickly shut the door—preventing any rain from flying in. She gave a sigh of relief. It was past work time so no one was at the lab. Bianca took out the capsule that was tucked under her arm.

The only Pokemon that didn't get picked was a Snivy. There was a trainer that was going to pick up the last Pokemon the next day. Bianca placed the capsule on Juniper's desk. She felt bad for the Snivy.

Bianca felt cold. It was mid-spring and in Unova, that meant two things—tepid, sunny days and freezing rain. The people in the lab had left the air conditioning on, which made Bianca even more cold. Her clothes were drenched and her body was covered in goosebumps. She was sure she would get hypothermia.

She quickly ran to her house on the outskirts of town. She moved into a new house, away from her father. But as soon as she moved into the house, her father and mother moved away to Castelia City. Her father didn't want to be around Bianca anymore, even though Touya wasn't around to protect her.

She got the chills thinking about it. Bianca was soon in her house after having to run through the violent rain. Closing the door, she sighed in further relief. She survived the day.

She loved her house. Touya's mother helped decorate it. She sometimes worked as a home decor, since that was her job before she had Touya. The house had a brick fireplace, which was rather nice during days like that and in the winter. The house had a terrible heating system. The walls were a tawny tan and the floor was made out of pinewood.

There were random pieces of furniture around the house. A table with chairs, a forest green couch, and a dull green loveseat that was near the fireplace. She had a small kitchen right beside her living room. There was a wide window to the left side of the living room. There was also a glass door that lead outside. She had a huge backyard for all of her Pokemon and the adopted Pokemon.

She got them from an organization that took Pokemon out of abusive trainer's ownership and helped them find new trainers. Her most recent was an Axew that was bred to fight to the death—rescued by law enforcement. The baby Axew constantly chewed on things, so she kept him out of the house. The only time he was in the house was when he needed medication for one of his eyes—which was infected.

She depended on her Serperior to look after the Dragon-type. She had a section of her house that led to the backyard that was their shelter from the rain. She sometimes slept with them in the room, only when she felt really depressed. Other than that, usually her Musharna slept inside with her—the Pokemon was able to help her fall asleep by using her dream mist.

She was probably going to need it that night, she thought. The burning image of Touya was stuck in her mind—all thanks to that Mei and Hugh—who were both a huge reminder of herself and Touya...

She walked over to the section of the house meant for her Pokemon. She opened the door, finding all of her Pokemon in the barn-like room.

"Serrrr!" her Serperior roared as he slithered swiftly over to his trainer, nuzzling deeply into her.

Her Serperior was one of the few things that could always make her happy. She laughed, petting the Serperior's head. "Hey buddy! I need to get Neon out! She's really cold and drenched!"

The Serperior backed away from his trainer. Bianca pulled out the Pokeball that belonged to Neon and released her. The Pokemon was shivering and as soon as she was out, she shook the water out of her feathers. Bianca laughed as Serperior frowned and grunted—then wet himself.

"I'm going to go take a shower, guys. Goodnight!" she said to all her Pokemon as she walked back inside.

Bianca almost stomped into her white-tiled bathroom, not even bothering to close the door. She walked, semi-stomped over to the shower and turning the water on its hottest temperature. After getting out of her drenched clothes and her possibly ruined glasses, she slipped into the shower. She was glad to finally take a shower, feel some warmth, and get rid of the icky rain water that was all over her body and in her hair.

Bianca felt like she had taken the longest shower of her life. She felt a lot more relaxed after it. She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. After drying herself off, she wrapped a towel around her body. She walked out of the bathroom and to her room, finding it oddly warmer than earlier. She thought it was simply because she had taken that warm shower.

She went into her room, placing on a light orange tank top and a pair of ash gray sweatpants. She walked out of her room, heading to the kitchen. Even though she didn't feel too well and wanted to go to bed, she knew eating might help. She navigated without her glasses or contacts on, which is what she usually did at night.

She walked into the living room, noticing it was nicely warm. She looked over to see the fireplace on.

"Wait... I didn't lite the fire..." she thought to herself.

Her heart stopped. Either her Chandelure faded through the walls and lit the fire (which is something the Pokemon would never do) or someone was in the house. Her heart started to rapidly pace, not knowing what to do. She freaked out, almost jumping into the kitchen and covering her fast-pace heart. She thought of some plans really quick.

She could quickly grab one of her Pokemon and send them after one of the intruder. She had in mind also that she could find this intruder herself. It wouldn't be that hard, since all she had in the one-story house was a bathroom, bedroom, kitchen, living room, and the room meant for the Pokemon. If things were to get ugly, she could just scream and let one of her Pokemon come rescue her.

Stubborn as she was, she went the option two. She cautiously walked back into her living room, gripping her fist so tightly, her knuckles turned white. She gulped, feeling how dry her throat was in the process. She looked around and yet, saw no one. She felt her hand shiver.

"_Why am I nervous? I can take this guy—"_

And then she saw a man...

Sitting in her loveseat.

… Yeah, she almost screamed. She covered her mouth swiftly, not wanting to startle her Pokemon. She almost fell back in shock. Before she could try to ask what the hell this guy was doing in her house, he got up and came into her sight. She got a better look.

"Hey, Bianca. It's been a while, huh?"

It was Touya.

No wonder why she had a hard time telling it was him. He looked vaguely older. She could make out a light amount of stumble along his chin. Along with that, he wasn't wearing his regular attire, not even his signature hat. He wore a black v-neck that showed a light line of what Bianca guessed was abs along with a pair ashen cargo. However, he still had the same look to his unruly auburn hair. In his hand, she saw a jet-black scarf that she sworn she had sewn for Zeph...

But Bianca had to take a deep breath. He was finally back. She couldn't tell if she was dreaming or if it was all real. She clutched her fist so hard, she could feel her own nails digging into her skin. The pain felt real... It was _real_ life. He started to walk closer.

She simply stood there, dumbfounded and clueless. She was sure her eyes were swollen with tears. She had no idea how to react. She didn't know if she should have gone up and punch him in the face, kick him out of her house (she was originally going to ask how he got in but then she realized she forgot to lock the front door...), or simply cry and let him react. Touya gave his trademark warm smile.

That was enough to make her lose all her senses. She couldn't breath anymore. She was sure she was going to cry at that point. But she didn't want to cry in front of him. It was painful reminder that their once close relationship was then non-existent. He was closer to her. Almost too close for comfort for Bianca.

"How are you? Oh—I thought I'd give this back to you..." he held out the scarf.

At closer examination, she was able to figure it really was the scarf she had made for the beastly flying-type. The scarf had tears and burns all over it. But Bianca wasn't concerned about that.

"Did you take it away from Z-Zeph...?" she asked, getting quite upset over the thought of Touya taking the scarf away from Zeph.

He frowned, his mood all over downing. "That's the thing... Zeph died while we were in Kanto."

She looked up at him with an expression that showed nothing but pain. Touya knew that he had hurt her. And to tell her that his Archeops had died—the one Pokemon that could make her smile—he knew by the look on her face that she was hurt beyond belief. He figured it was time to grow some balls and apologize to the innocent girl.

But first, he knew that she needed to talk first. He knew that the girl had all her anger bottled up. He wasn't sure if the cap had popped off yet.

"Bianca, it's okay. You can cry, I don't mind."

Her trembling lip was like when Touya left her all alone or when he fought off her father. Her breath sounded shaky as she raised two shaky hands to cover her cloudy emerald eyes, accidentally discarding the scarf as she did.

Touya walked over. Before Bianca could even process what was happening, he had her in his warm arms. She almost had forgotten the feeling of them, suggesting she hadn't even seen him for a little around two years. Once she felt his chest against her cheek, her hands naturally went to his chest.

Suddenly, she remembered all the years of anger and hurt he had caused her. Touya could feel her tensing underneath his touch. His hands clasped onto the back of her tank top as he pulled her closer. He felt her tiny hands starting to curl—digging nails into his shirt as she clutched tighter.

"Why...?" the girl sobbed quietly.

Touya was about to question her own question—quite confused. But then she finished what she started. She squirmed around in his deathly tight grip and a fist landed against his chest. He'll admit that Bianca had a hard hit—he even flinched once he had been punched.

"Why did you... you..." _another hit_, "you leave me? You promised me t-that... that you'd protect me!" she hit him again and that point, he was becoming used to it.

But her sobs had become loud, making Touya feel nothing but shame. He was a douche for leaving her alone—despite claims that he would be with her forever and protect her no matter what the costs. She hit him again; it was almost as if she was making sure a bruise would be created.

"You have no idea what you've done to me, you... you selfish b-bastard! Not only that but you let Zeph die! I... I..." there was one last hit, that happened to be a lot weaker than the others. When her tiny, cold hands landed on him, they were barely in their once white-knuckled form. "... I missed you so much, you idiot..." she clutched his shirt again.

She was shivering so hard against him.

He felt his heart sink in. He leaned down, placing his chin upon her shoulder. "I've missed you too... I'm sorry I did that to you Bianca. I was just selfish. I even let Zeph get so injured, he died from the pain. At least he's in a better place, out of that pain... but Bianca. I had no idea where I was going. I had no idea I was hurting you so much—I was so blind. Now I see that you need me. And Bianca, I need you."

Bianca's eyes opened at his last words. He was absolutely correct.

"All my life, I've run... running away from what's right. Now, I just want to make it all right again." he tried to calm her further. He knew it was working, for he felt her ease underneath his grip.

"... Like old times...?" Bianca asked shyly.

He smirked and held back a laugh. "Like old times. In fact..."

Bianca felt his fingers tickling at her sides. Only Touya himself and Cheren knew about her tickle spot. He began to tickle her, making her frown slowly turn into a smile. She began to giggle at the unbelievably ticklish feeling.

"S-St-Stop! I'm gonna..." she fell to her knees, attempting to cover herself from Touya's hands.

"Well, you wanted it to be like old times." he continued to tickle her and he kneel beside her.

She slowly lied on her back, trying to use her legs to shield herself from Touya. She was laughing so hard that she had tears coming from her eyes. Touya crawled on top of her, continuing to tickle her. Her little hands gripped his wrist, trying to push him away. Her friend was a lot stronger than her. When he was sure he tickled the life out of her, he stopped.

She still was laughing, suffering from the feeling of being attacked like that. After he had stopped laughing, Touya took in a deep breath. It was the first time during the visit that he had recognized the smell of her. It was like the smell of overripe peaches, slight cinnamon, and a touch of straw. It was also, afterward, when he had noticed that he was practically straddling the poor girl.

He flinched slightly, unnoticed by Bianca, who was still laughing. He felt a feeling boiling in his stomach. He had felt it before, only a few times. Like a time when they were fourteen. He had accidentally walked in on her practically naked. Even though it was five years ago, the memory was still etched into his mind. What kind of boy would let the memory of a sneak peek go, anyway?

He was sure he had his first... you know... ever. In embarrassment, he claimed he was sick and dashed home. Of course, since then, he had thought of how her body had fully developed. If only he could see her one more time... _heh_...

Then it hit him and q_uite literally_. He could feel himself hardening. He propped himself up so she wouldn't be able to feel it. Well, basically had three options at that point. One, convince Bianca to have sex with him before he would rape her. _Yeah, not like he had hurt her enough_. Two, claim he wasn't feeling well and try to find somewhere to sleep away from her. Three, simply get up and run away like he had all the past years.

As unrealistic as it sounded, he was going to try option one. Bianca had been talking ever since Touya had developed plans in his head. To his relief, she didn't notice the rise in his pants.

"T-Touya... may you get off me? Please...?" she almost shyly asked as she lightly touched his shoulder.

The feeling of her smooth hand sent a shiver throughout his entire body.

This was the part he never even thought of. Getting up. He gulped then laughed nervously. "How about we stay like this? I'm quite comfortable." he almost purred his last comment.

He saw a blush starting to develop across her flawless face. "Wh... Wh-hat...?" she sounded almost flustered as she stuttered.

He tensed, his nails digging into the wooden floor below them. "Bianca... I..." he felt heart starting to beat heavily, feeling like it would fall out any second.

He needed her and quite literally. So that's why he leaned down and placed his lips against hers in pure desperation. Bianca was shocked at first, suggesting she had never been kissed before. But she become consummated to the feeling of Touya's cracked lips. His hand entangled into her hair and pushed her deeper into the kiss.

Her hands clasped against his shoulders—she was able to feel his flexed and tense muscle. His hand came to her forehead then brushed away the strands of hair that rested upon it. She enjoyed every little thing he did, she was considering this make-up for all the years missed. He pulled back, trying to observe her to see if she showed any fear.

Instead, she gave him a desperate look. She needed him as much as he needed her. She gave a shaky breath, still unused to the feeling she had boiling in her stomach.

"Bianca..." after he said this, Bianca could see his teeth starting to grit against each other. His tone sounded as if he were in pain...

She observed his head lowering and bury himself into her neck, causing the blush on her face to grow redder.

"Ye-Ye-Yes...?" she stuttered, finding him quite distracting.

"I... I need you."

Bianca had the thought that it was all just a sick dream and when she would wake up, she would cry and cry. The situation in all was supremely unrealistic. She gulped in all the nervousness—praying it wasn't just a dream. Then, she felt his lips on hers again. It was then when she decided it felt too real. Her heart was pacing heavily and hard, making her mind buzz all around.

She flinched once she felt teeth softly bite down onto her bottom lip, attempting to open up her mouth. She quickly allowed access then soon felt his tongue explore her mouth. She gave a soft moan of pleasure, making Touya's senses bounce off the wall. One of Touya's hands ghosted over her side and settled lightly upon her hip. Bianca's back oddly arched at the feeling of his hand.

Their breath increased simultaneously. Touya broke from the open-mouth kiss to only, within a few seconds, attack her jawline with kisses. As he did, he gripped her hip and almost dug his fingernails into her fragile skin. She lightly yelped at the feeling of his lips on her jawline. He slowly made way to her slender neck, planting his kisses almost tauntingly.

Bianca felt his fingers wrap around the hem on her sweatpants. It took her a few seconds to realize he was attempting to pull them down. Once she realized, she gasped worriedly then snatching his hand. Touya almost let out a frustrated sigh. He was so close. So close.

"N-No!" she blurted nervously.

He was shocked at her sudden change of attitude. His hand backed away from her touch and settled upon the wooden floor. He lightly bit his bottom lip as he gave a questioning look to Bianca. She gulped, attempting to get the awkward lump in the back of throat out. Her shaky hand reached out and assuredly gripped Touya's arm.

"Let's... let's move this somewhere else. I... I don't want my Pokemon walking in on this." Bianca timidly requested.

Touya felt a wave of relief and success rush over him. "Alright."

He stood up. Before Bianca could get up, Touya picked her up. He held her bridal style, making her giggle.

"Where to?" he asked, not knowing his way around her house.

"First door to the right in the hallway." She clutched his v-neck, able to enjoy the tepid warmth and scent of him.

She snuggled up to him as she felt a wave of nervousness take over her. She was about to have sex with her childhood friend. She never wanted to loose him ever again. She never wanted him to leave her and she certainly never wanted to leave him. They went into her room and Touya shut the door behind him. Bianca was sure he already got the message; her Pokemon randomly walk around the house.

Touya gently placed her on her bed. He crawled on top of her, smiling and giving his trademark chuckle. "It's hard to think that this would ever happen..."

She giggled too, reaching out and running a smooth hand through his unruly hair. "I know..."

Touya pulled the hairs on her forehead back, then planted a kiss upon her forehead. "I love you, Bianca."

"I love you." she quietly spoke as she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Ar-Are... Are you sure you want to do this, T-Touya?"

He leaned his hips forward against her thigh. She could certainty feel his proof. She gave a small yelp as soon as she realized what the hardness against her leg was.

"I'm pretty sure that's all the proof you need."

As fast as they got into the room, their clothes were off. Touya was making trails of kisses along her neck and ended between her breast. She blushed as she felt the warmth of his face against her chest.

"I'm sorry I'm not prefect, Touya..." she murmured under her breath. All the years of low self-esteem, her father telling her she wasn't enough... it was getting to her.

"Bianca, don't say that." he looked up her with his chestnut eyes. "You shouldn't think like that. You're... you're prefect. You're beautiful."

Her fingers entwined his as he leaned closer into her. His lips were placed on her collarbone, sending a shiver into her very soul. She bit her lip, attempting to hold back a moan. Her teeth were chattering hard against each other. After a while of the constant kisses against her bare skin, she began to find it hard to breathe. He placed a kiss on her breast, earning a well-deserved moan from her.

Her clutch on his hands tightened. After his lips left her skin, he readjusted himself so that he was hovering over her. His hands abandoned hers—one tobogganing over to her side and clutching her while the other cupped her cheek. "Are you ready? This is going to hurt you more than it's going to hurt me, sweetheart."

She took in a shaky breath, nodding as she did. She felt him enter her. Automatically, her back arched, her body tensed, and a loud moan came from her. An unbelievable pleasurable pain came from this and it increased as he pushed deeper inside of her. She moaned louder, finding it hard not to scream. Streams of tears came from her eyes as the pain became practically unbearable.

She felt a drip of Touya's sweat land on her breast. She was sweaty also, but she didn't care. Touya looked at her with his trademark look; a smug smile, hopeful eyes, and gentle features. He leaned forward, practically resting on top of her. He was sure he was deep as possible—but then he came back up. He shoved into her again, swifter this time. Her moans became cries—finding it hard to bear the pain. Touya kissed her cheek, catching a stray tear.

"Hey." he planted a quick, chaste kiss on her soft lips, then pulling back, "You'll be okay. Alright?"

Before she could moan or cry, his lips found hers again. She felt her legs instinctively commencing to wrap around his waist as he began to grind against her. The pace was dying down since Touya felt himself release in her. He felt her shiver, not like any other time he had. This one was a pleasure shiver—one that started from her shoulders and ended at her hips—having aftershock at her fingers. She couldn't even moan at that point, instead, she opened her mouth wide and let her pants sound the room.

He pulled out and tumbled beside her on the bed. The couple was heavily panting—exhausted from all the activity. After a few breaths, Bianca cuddled up to Touya. She ran a soft hand across his chest, feeling his bare muscles underneath her touch. He had developed well since his departure.

"Bianca... _Damnit_, I love you so much." Touya said through light pants as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her close.

"I... I love you. Touya... that was amazing. Thank you." Instead of placing a kiss on his cheek, her lips softly landed upon his rough lips.

He didn't respond. He simply gave her his trademark smile. Touya allowed her to fall asleep like that. As soon as he heard her tiny snores, he tucked her under her sheets and joined her in bed. She cuddled up next to him again, despite the fact she was asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Bianca awoke to Touya sitting up in bed. He leaned over to place a kiss on her forehead then stood up beside the bed. Before he could walk off, Bianca snatched his wrist. He flinched at her sudden touched before looking down at Bianca. She was still half asleep—not fully awake just yet. Her emerald eyes were just slightly open; just enough to be able to view Touya.

He looked back at her with a questioned look. "You're not leaving me again... are you?" There were tears forming in her eyes at the thought.

She watched as he gave her the trademark smile. He leaned over the bed and stroked her cheek, riding of the single tear that dripped from her eye. "No, silly Ducklett, I'm just taking a shower. Well, excuse my manners... do you want to join?"

She blushed at the sudden offer. It was a further reminder of last nights... activities. But she got out of bed and joined him.

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

The two were going out. Unspoken, however. Bianca had questioned Touya about it, leading up to them being official. Even though they didn't tell anyone, the Professor and Touya's mother knew very well. Two weeks later, the two were sitting on the beach shore beside Numeva Town. The part of the beach they were at was secluded from the rest—surrounded by a wall of rugged rocks.

The aura of the sunset made Bianca feel amazingly calm. She hadn't watched the sunset in what seemed to be forever. _Especially_ like this. There was the faint sound of their a few of their Pokemon playing on the other side of the beach. It was overshadowed by the crashing noise of the waves. She rested her head on his strong shoulder, enjoying the sound of him breathing and the light scent of cologne that was on him. When did he start wearing cologne?

They were sitting on a blanket that had been set out. They didn't bother to dress up to swim. Bianca had just gotten off of work. The Professor had her on her feet all day. She loudly sighed and fell onto his lap.

"I just want to be with you..." Bianca murmured crankily, feeling an odd, rosy heat come across her cheeks.

He smiled at her, laughing his usual way. Bianca gave her grouchy face as she gripped against Touya's ashen cargo pants. He stroked her hair, which he had only recently discovered was a way to calm her down. You can learn so much about someone in such little time.

"You know, Bianca," he spoke laughably as his hand slid to her shoulder, "You're adorable when you're mad."

"Jerk." she muttered.

"Yeah... I am. Like whenever I do... _this_!" he snatched her glasses from her face, making her practically blind.

She gasped, automatically sitting up. She growled at him as he tauntingly laughed.

"Give me my glasses back!" she pouted.

Touya attempted to get up and let her chase him. Before he could, he was pulled down by her. He landed flat on his stomach, secretly dropping the pair of glasses on the sand beside the blanket. She started to tickle the back of his neck (What? So, Bianca knew Touya's tickle spot also...), making him laugh loudly. He was able to flip over and stop her by grabbing her hands and pulling her on top of him.

She pouted as she attempted to pull away. "Give me my glasses, you big jerk!"

He laughed, poking her stomach after he did. "I'll give them back if you kiss me."

She sighed, placing a quick, sloppy kiss on his lips. "There. Now give them back!"

"You call that a kiss, honey? I'm talking like more than three seconds, maybe some tongue, probably a moan—"

Yeah, he deserved it when he was slapped by her. But he didn't expect it when her lips landed on his again. This time, her hand was entwined in his hair, her chest up against his...

"What's up with our tickling fetish?" Touya spoke between the non-rushed kisses, making Bianca giggle.

She thought she was living in a dream whenever they had sex on the beach.

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

Bianca woke up in the middle of the night to an odd, nauseating feeling in her stomach. It quickly came to her what was about to happen. She rushed out of bed and into the bathroom. Touya awoke to the sound of hurling her dinner out. He got up to check up on her. Poor Bianca was shivering and covering her stomach as she was curled up on the floor of the bathroom.

He walked over to her, leaning over to her once he did. She looked up at Touya with teary eyes and with a shaky voice she spoke; "Touya, I think I'm pregnant."

His eyes went wide and he almost fell back at the comment. Was Touya really going to be a father? Images of his own father, who left him and his mother when he was only five, dashed across his mind. Then images of Bianca's father, the abusive asshole who never left Bianca alone... Both came from homes with terrible fathers. He would break the family tree...

He smiled at her, feeling a wave of joy rush over him. "Bianca, that's amazing! We're going to be parents!"

* * *

She stared at the pregnancy test that had a bold plus sign. She didn't know how to react. She didn't whether she should have been happy—happy that she and Touya would have a child—or angry—for Touya getting her pregnant. Judging by his reaction, it wasn't going to be like he'd leave her anytime soon. So at least she'd have support. Touya was secretly rich from all the TV appearances, battles, and interviews he had to do. After all, he was rightful the Champion of Unova.

Bianca had a pretty good pay from the lab. It was enough to pay for food for herself and her Pokemon, things around the house like water and heat, and maybe enough to go to Castelia and shop every once in a while. But she was sure she wouldn't have time for that after having a child. Speaking of work, Bianca called in sick that day. Touya stayed home with her, also.

She was sick, after all. Whenever she was sick, she couldn't take care of herself—something Touya had learned years ago. She walked out of the bathroom to find Touya standing right outside. She almost ran into his chest, he was that close. She deiced to give him a smile.

"It's positive!" she happily spoke.

He had his trademark smile on all time high. He hugged her, picking her up and tossing her around. Both laughed gleefully and before long, Bianca had her hand in his unruly hair. She placed a light kiss on his lips before saying "Thank you... You're going to be the best daddy ever."

* * *

"So... guys... heh... Touya and I have something to share."

All of their Pokemon were around. Bianca was petting her oversized Stoutland, feeling a wave of nervousness rush over her. They were smart, they would understand. But would they accept it...?

"Um... I—"

"Bianca, spit it out! You're pregnant!"

All of the Pokemon practically fell over in shock. Bianca laughed, watching as her Serperior slithered over. He gazed at her stomach, possibly looking for a bump. He stuck his forked tongue out, trying to taste the air around it.

"She's really tiny now..." She stated as the Serperior straightened, so that he was at eye level.

She realized that she had referred to the child as a she. Hopefully Touya wouldn't get mad at her for doing that. Serperior nuzzled his trainer, practically proud of her. He would get to be like a Godfather of some sort.

She was glad Princey-Poo was happy.

* * *

"You... are?"

Bianca thought it'd be right to tell Cheren. After all, he was her and Touya's best friend. So they called him via Xtransceiver. Touya thought Cheren would get mad and automatically hang up. Nonetheless, Bianca and Touya gave melodic laughter, continuing the talk to their childhood friend.

* * *

"WHAT?!"

Touya and Bianca had the hugest poker face as Professor Juniper basically screamed. She was defiantly out of character. The normally cool and calm professor had a spit-take with her coffee, shot out of her chair and walked close to the trainers she once mentored. She sighed, palming her forehead.

"God... I feel so old."

Touya and Bianca laughed hysterically, having to lean on one another to avoid rolling around on the floor.

* * *

"Bianca... that's amazing!"

Bianca swore she had deju vu. Didn't Touya say the same thing as his mother just did? She was expecting a "Get out of my house, whore!" kind of reaction. But much like Professor Juniper, Touya's mother was like Bianca's second mother. Bianca expected Touya's mother to accept her like that.

She was glad.

* * *

She was half way through her first trimester.

She was sure Touya was mad at her for buying kid's books (using his money, of course). Professor Juniper had told her reading and talking to the baby would help its development. She already had a few in the barn for the baby Pokemon. Once she got home from buying them, she placed them into the bookshelf inside the barn.

Her Pokemon were already all around her. She guess she could read them all a story. She would wait for Touya to get home from his visit with Cheren. She would've come but she had to work. Professor Juniper gave her some time off for the baby or sent her home when she wasn't feeling right or being moody. She sometimes would yell like Bianca like she was her own daughter. Even though Professor Juniper wasn't enough to be Bianca's mother, it sure felt like it.

The lights were off, giving the job of lightning the room to her Chandelure. Bianca leaned back her Serperior, letting him coil around her. Her other Pokemon cuddled up with her. Her Mienshao's baby, a little, timid Mienfoo girl, leaped up into Bianca's arms. She giggled at the sudden surprise, readjusting her glasses as she did.

She started to read the book. On the first page, there was an illustration. There was a little Ducklett with a sad look upon her face. She looked up at a group of three, beautiful Swanna.

"Little Ducklett was sad. She felt like she wasn't pretty like the Swanna. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't evolve. She wanted too, poor like Ducklett." she read aloud for all her Pokemon to hear.

Mienfoo cuddled closer to Bianca. She continued to read once she turned the page, "Little Ducklett was bullied by the Swanna."

It showed the Swanna mocking her, flapping their beautiful wings and boasting. "She felt alone."

She flipped the page, showing an Archen watching Ducklett cry. "Archen saw her, crying alone. He felt bad for her, so he decided to tell her something."

Bianca flipped to the next page, showing the Archen with a wing around the Ducklett. "It's okay, Ducklett. I think you're beautiful. More beautiful than the Swanna. You're nice, that's beautiful enough."

The next page showed the two playing together as the Swanna looked judgmentally from afar. "From that day on, Ducklett didn't care what the Swanna said. She was beautiful—inside and out."

A few of the Pokemon were asleep at that point. The ones awake forced her to read another book. Half way through reading it, she involuntarily fell asleep with the rest of her Pokemon.

Once Touya came back home, he noticed that she was asleep on her Serperior. He took off his jacket and placed it on her, making sure she'd stay warm. In Candelure's light, she looked so beautiful and enchanting. He tucked a strand of her hair back and placed a warm kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, sweetheart..."

* * *

She was at eighteen weeks.

Bianca was glad to find out it was a girl. That meant she could get Touya and some others to help make a room for the baby. There was an unused guest room across from the door that led out to the barn. That meant if anyone tried to hurt the baby and Bianca or Touya couldn't get to her, the Pokemon could go after the offender.

Unlike a well portion of young parents, she wasn't dreading this baby at all. Yeah, she would miss getting to sleep in as much or getting sleep in general. This baby wasn't even planned, yet she didn't regret any of it. But thoughts of the future came. Whenever the darling was able to think complex, she would start to ask about how her mommy and daddy had her.

She never wanted to think of her daughter as a mistake. She would never be the parent like her father was. Names started to come up. She wanted something that would represent something. Of all the memories. Her childhood, her Pokemon, her Touya...

_Vivian_. Vivian was the first name that popped in her head. That was it. Her daughter would be named Vivian. Touya most likely didn't care about the name unless it was like Patrat or Cheren...

"Vivian? I like it, actually." Touya answered to her question over the name.

The two were on the bed they shared nightly. Bianca's bump was surely visible and her bathroom visit were becoming more constant. She rubbed at the odd bump that was formed on her stomach, an odd addiction of hers. She was glad he agreed. He snuggled up next to Bianca, placing a hand on Vivian... He was going to get used to calling her that.

"Bianca?"

"Mhm?" she nearly yawned as she fidgeted around for a bit.

"You know how I went to that meeting at the Unova Elite Four the other day?" he asked.

Bianca couldn't help but feel a nervous heartbeat come from him. She cuddled closer to him as she retorted, "Yeah. What's up?"

"Well... I might get the spot of Unova Champion." he almost pridefully boasted, as he placed his chin on her head.

"Touya! That's... that's amazing!"

"And I was thinking... since I'll get a generous pay... we could move into a bigger house. We could get a bigger yard for the Pokemon... and we could get married."

Married. So they'd be _basically_ courting. Bianca didn't care. She knew she would love to spend the rest of her life with Touya. She wouldn't mind. In fact, she would love it.

"So you're like... indirectly proposing?"

"You could think of it like that, I'll do it later in a fancier way and with a ring, of course."

"... I'll do it. And w—" Before she could continue, she felt a small pain in her womb.

She knew what it was. "Touya! She kicked!"

The two stayed up laughing, watching as the baby constantly kicked her mother.

* * *

The next day, Bianca was working in the field outside of Route 3. Odd reports of a high number of strong Zebstrika had been appearing all along the Route. She had brought her Serperior along, knowing that he was able to resist electric attacks. The two had spotted a herd and started to see it.

There was many of them. Around ten Zebstrika, who she assumed were all males, stood and kept watch as who she assumed were the females, ate and looked after the Blitzle colts and foals. Serperior kept a watchfully eye from the tree that was beside her. She was hiding behind a large bush. She couldn't exactly lean down because of the baby.

It was her last week on field days, thank the lord. Bianca had felt well rested and amazing that day, so went ahead and worked. It was early fall. The weather was nice and easy to work in. She got up. She gave eye contact to one of the males before walking a tad bit closer. He didn't mind her and continued to watch the herd. Serperior stayed behind, if the Zebstrika would be intimidated by him.

They didn't seem to mind her, actually. She slowly walked closer to the herd. She sat near the herd, observing them closely. It was odd. Maybe this was the wrong group of Zebstrika. A Blitzle foal strayed from the group and went up to Bianca. She curiously observed Bianca, sniffing her and Vivian. As it sniffed Vivian, she kicked. The Blitzle flinched, leaping back a bit in shock.

She giggled as she slowly reached out a hand to pet it. At first, she pulled away from the touch. But then she slowly came back, enjoying the scratches behind her ear.

"Hey, little guy. You aren't so bad." she whispered.

It found her bag, sniffing at it. She giggled, pulling out a treat and feeding it. She knew it was bad to feed wild Pokemon like that, but she did it anyway (as long as the Professor wasn't around).

Bianca soon heard heavy hooves come from the front of her. She looked up to see the same male from earlier standing in front of her and the foal. It wasn't looking at her. Instead, it was looking into the forest ahead. She was curios about was going on until she looked over into the forest.

She saw something that obviously wasn't her Serperior move about. She saw crimson eyes and soon after, she heard a vicious growl. Then a threatening howl. She gasped as the foal leaped away. The male shot a Shock Wave over her head. Bianca attempted to dash off but found it hard to with the baby.

She watched a spark of electricity fly near her. She turned to the forest to see a pack of four Manectric come out. The dashed towards either her or the male—she couldn't tell. Before one could land an attack on Bianca, Serperior came swooping out of nowhere. He used Dragon Tail on one, sending it flying back into the forest. Another tried to use a Fire Fang on Serperior's neck, before he was Frenzy Planted to the ground.

Serperior took a breath to recharge after the powerful move. She watched as the Manectric quarreled with the Zebstrika from before. One attacked him as another harassed the Blitzle foal from before. Bianca realized that the only Pokemon she had on her was Serperior. She had left her bag near the tree. She cursed herself before dashing over to defend the Blitzle. The Manectric back away once it's snout was shoved by Bianca.

Bianca scooped up the foal and ran as fast as she could the other direction. She could hear the beast clear on her tail, kicking up the speed. She heard the paws come to a full-out stop. She thought Serperior had Dragon Tail-ed it or something. So a few meters later, she released the foal, letting it run back to the herd. She turned around to see the complete opposite.

The Manectric had used Charge and was now using Discharge.

The force knocked her back and electrocuted her very consciousness. Even in her empty-minded state, she was able to cover the baby.

She wished she hadn't blacked out.

* * *

...

...

She had a dream where she got to hold Vivian. She had big, emerald eyes like her mother and unruly brown hair like her father. She was _so_ beautiful.

_But dreams never exist, do they?_

…

...

* * *

She was out for a month. In and out of surgeries. She couldn't remember any of it.

She woke up in her bedroom and Touya was sitting beside her. His hand was holding hers tightly. For the first time in her life, she witnessed tears coming from his eyes. His face was drained, pale, as if he had cried.

Then Bianca was told the news.

She had a miscarriage.

…

…

"_I'm scared, though..."_

…

…

She can't believe Touya bothered to chase her outside, _past the barn, past the field, on the beach_, into the water. She ran until the water was to her waist. She looked down to see her bump was missing. She must have been out for a few days, possibly weeks. She didn't remember anything, other than being attacked by the Manectric then blacking out.

She ran her hands over her now once again practically flat stomach. She certainly _felt_ a lot skinnier than she did even before the pregnancy. She lifted up her shirt to see slightly faded scars all over her stomach. The water was freezing yet she didn't want to get out. She desired to drown herself. She lost _her_ Vivian, _her precious Vivian_, the daughter she had secretly always wanted with Touya...

She roused to wail after feeling a familiar hug from behind her. She turned around and collapsed in Touya's arms. She allowed him to carry her back to the house. He undressed her as if she was a doll. He didn't feel awkward, since this was his future wife. He dragged her into the shower along with himself, not forgetting to take his own clothes off in the process. He made sure the lukewarm water soaked her. He washed her hair and body, making sure to get the salt off of her.

"There you go," he said before reaching over and turning off the water, "silly Ducklett."

After placing fresh clothes on her, he carried her to their bedroom. He gently placed her on the bed then after so, he placed the warm blanket on her. Touya sighed as he looked at her. Her eyes were drained. Her face had no color and nothing but pain upon it.

But then again... she had a miscarriage. She _couldn't_ help it.

She gripped the sheet so hard, she tore the fabric. Vivian was gone. Vivian was gone _forever_. All the dream's of an auburn haired, emerald eyed running up to Touya, giving him a giant hug and Touya calling her a "silly Ducklett" were all but fake. The idea of braiding the young girl's hair while she watched Serperior use a multitude of entertaining attacks were all but long gone.

* * *

Touya's mother came in the next day. She trimmed Bianca's messy hair which had grown in the past three months due to Bianca being so absorbed in the pregnancy. It was enchanting at its length—a little past the nape of her neck.

The future mother-in-law braided the hair back, then smiled in satisfactory. Bianca seemed more calm, suggesting her eyes were actually not beating red anymore. But her blank stare and emotionless expression stayed. Bianca was freezing, even though she was wearing Touya's trademark jacket.

All she could see was the unruly auburn hair of Touya's and her emerald eyes on a child. She stared into the fireplace as Touya's mother made her some green tea, something she heavily craved in her pregnancy along with ramen noodles. She had to practically force Bianca to drink it since Bianca was severely dehydrated yet inactive.

Touya was in the barn, taking care of the Pokemon—a job they usually did together. After watching her and apologizing for the loss of Vivian, Touya's mother leaned down and placed a kiss on her future daughter-in-law's forehead. Bianca never realized the secret that Touya's mother kept—she had always wanted a daughter like Bianca. Afterward, Touya came back in and took a shower. Bianca didn't seem to mind her practical mother's presence.

She made dinner for Bianca and Touya, realizing the amount of stress on the two. His mother left after cleaning up dinner, leaving Touya to get her ready for bed. She was beginning to regain the ability to take care of herself and be independent. Touya was joyful to see this change, not only because he wouldn't have to do the same thing everyday but also that she would able to live her life again.

Once they got into bed, Touya was surprised to find her starting the cuddling. He was usually the one to take that first step. His arms coiled around her, his hand grasping onto her hip.

"I can't believe she's gone." Bianca whispered to Touya as they were embracing one another tightly.

Touya secretly found it just as painful as Bianca did. He just wanted to be her man, her shoulder, and of course take care of everything.

* * *

It became a similar cycle for around two weeks.

His mother came and took care of Bianca as Touya did the daily chores in Bianca's place. He would help Bianca into the shower as his mother would help her drink. Bianca began to eat light proportions, like small amounts of ramen noodles and dumplings. Touya's mother was an amazing cook. It was the first full week of her being conscious and four weeks since Vivian had left her.

It was also during this week that Touya's mother had fallen asleep in the middle of reading a book. Bianca had Touya's blue jacket still, clingy refusing to give it back to him. He simply wore another jacket he had. A shy idea appeared in her mind. She walked barefoot over to the barn, slowly opening the door. She observed the barn's doors were wide open, revealing the layer of snow covering the ground outside.

Of course, her Serperior had stayed inside along with her Axew. Both hated the cold, since it was a painful reminder of their weakness against ice. Once her Serperior realized it was Bianca who walked out, he arose from his coiled position. He slowly slithered over then gazing into her pain-filled eyes.

He then purred, nudging into her. She stroked his massive head, commencing to feel tears swell in her eyes. She felt Axew walk up and hug her leg tightly. Before she knew it, she was crying into the Royal Snake.

"Princey, I didn't want Vivian to die! Why did she have to die!? Wah..." she bawled and bawled.

It wasn't long until she collapsed to her knees. The Serperior lightly coiled around, allowing her to use his body as something to cry into. Soon, her Chandelure appeared, offering more warmth to her trainer. Then her Musharna appeared, holding her hand with her own stubby one. Then along came her Stoutland and Mienshao, both nudging into their trainer. Neon came along, affectionately purring like Serperior and nudging into Bianca.

Touya walked in on this. It touched him how much her Pokemon cared for her. He smiled at the sight before walking over to Bianca.

* * *

It was the next day Bianca was sitting on the couch, cuddling with her Mienshao's daughter. The Mienfoo messed with Bianca's hands, seemingly high-diving them. Touya's mother had been talking to her—the first real conversation she had with someone since the miscarriage.

"You know Bianca..." Touya's mother took in a deep breath.

Bianca looked up from Mienfoo to look at Touya's blue-eyed mother. The beautiful woman had a tear in her eye.

"I don't know if Touya ever told you, but... he had a sister." it sounded as if her statement was finished, the way she spoke suggested.

"He... di—"

"But I had a miscarriage with her. Her name was going to be Touko. She would've been just a little younger than you. That's why Touya's father left... he was finding me being melodramatic of Touko's death..."

Bianca felt a tear come out in empathy. Touya would have been a big brother. Maybe that explained why he was so overprotective with Bianca as a child.

* * *

It was a week later. Vivian's funeral.

They had a tiny casket for the baby that contained the tiny, underdeveloped body. They buried her in a private cemetery for Numeva. A lot of people were there. Friends, family... Alder, the retiring Champion, had a deep frown on his face. Elesa, the gym leader that once consoled Bianca in self-esteem issues, was there. She was crying herself as Burgh placed a comforting hand on Elesa's shoulder. Iris was there to respect the girl she once mentored and she had an uncharacteristic frown on her face.

Professor Juniper attended of course. Cheren was there, amazingly. He was always so busy but he made enough time for this. Bianca saw surprised to see him with a tear go down his face. She never knew the tough, power-loving Gym Leader had a soft spot. Plenty of other people from Touya's and Bianca's life were there.

Except both of their fathers.

After the funeral, after everyone had gone back to live their life, Touya went up to the gravestone. In his hand, he held a dress that was meant for Vivian. He clasped the red with white polka-dots dress in his hand, amazed by how tiny it was.

"Vivian... I bet you're so beautiful. Mommy told me about how she saw you in a dream. You had my hair and your mommy's big green eyes... I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I love you..."

He placed the dress spread out in front of the grave, in front of all the flower bouquets.

Touya once promised he would have been a wonderful father. It looked like that failed.

…

...

* * *

It was two months after the miscarriage. It would have been around a month before Vivian's arrival. Life was almost normal again. Bianca started doing her chores again. She promised to start work again soon, but Professor Juniper didn't want her starting yet. Bianca still had the image of Vivian burning in the back of her head.

Touya started to take her to the beach again, as long as she didn't try to run and drown herself like last time. A storm was coming soon, suggested by the dull gray that covered the sky alongside the fierce winds. The two walked slowly down the shore, holding hands tightly.

They came towards the end of the shoreline—a path that either lead to Route 1 or back to Numeva. Touya started walking her back to Numeva. Before they could make it to town, Touya stopped her in their tracks. He gazed at her emerald eyes. He observed her drained face that still remained beautiful and flawless. Her dimples were gone, something he had noticed quite awhile ago.

He gave his trademark smile. "Bianca, you know you're beautiful, right?"

He watched as her eyes looked down, afraid to speak what she thought. She felt a chaste kiss on her forehead. She looked up to see Touya pulling away with a his boyish, yet gentle grin on his face. For the first time since, G_od knows, probably forever_, she was able to kiss back. She kissed him fully on the lips and was able to feel the twisting in her stomach, the sting in her mind, the heat on her cheeks, and the pacing of her heart.

Soon after, the two commenced to walk, hand-in-hand again. She almost felt like smiling. Almost. Touya started to talk again once they were walking up the path that led back to their town.

"Remember sometime ago when I said that I was going to get the job as Unova Champion?" Touya asked.

She could clearly remember his promise of moving into a big house, able to offer so much for their children... "Y-Yes."

"I... declined the offer." Touya said, almost with shame against himself in his voice.

Bianca was surprised. She stopped in place, making Touya stop also. He turned around to fully view her, watching her curious and confused expression. "What?! Why...?"

"... They wanted me to come over about a month ago. I didn't want to because I didn't want to leave you. They threatened to rid my position if I didn't, so I simply quit." Touya had an anger in his voice.

"... You didn't have to do that, Touya. It's just me—"

His hand went to her shoulders, gripping them tightly while leaning closer to her, "It is you. I'm willing to do anything for you, Bianca." that was something he promised long ago,"Most of all, I love you."

He sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. "Bianca, I have a question for you."

_Oh. Oh no. _She wasn't ready at all.

Her heart stopped when Touya got on one knee. "It's been something I've meant to ask for a long time."

Bianca couldn't help but curl her toes and smile—smile for the first time since forever... Her hands were shaking along with her lip. She quickly covered her face, feeling dizzy as she did this. And she watched him pull out something from his pocket. He hid in his palm, encased from her sight. His other hand was held out in an offer to hold hers.

She took in his hand, feeling how sweaty his palms were. "I promise... I promise I'll make this up to you. I'm sorry our daughter died... I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you. But I promise... I'll be here for you. And that's not an empty promise."

He pulled out the object in his other hand; a ring. The ring was amethyst. That was the birthstone for February... That would have been Vivian's birthstone. At the sight of this, Bianca gasped. She felt tears swelling up in her emerald eyes. _This couldn't be happening..._

"You'll marry me... right?"

"Yes." she retorted.

In character, he leaped up from his position. He cheered hysterically as he picked up her up in an embrace, twirling her around in mid-air while chortling. "Yes, yes, yes!" he chanted, feeling an uncontrollable happiness.

This made her chortle loudly. When was the last time she laughed...?

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I _looooove _you!" Touya tightened his grip, making her grunt in the middle of her laugh.

"I love you, silly Ducklett."

–


End file.
